richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Wawanakwa
Camp Wawanakwa is the campsite in which Total Drama Island and Return to Total Drama Island take place. It is located on an island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. Features Located in the main camp area are two cabins, each home to the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass which are further divided into boys and girls, a communal bathroom, an outhouse that also serves as a confessional, and the main lodge, where the campers would meet every day for their regular meals. Just west of the main camp site is the campfire pit, where elimination ceremonies are held. The only way onto the island is by boat or plane, although passage by boat has presently been suspended due to fears of a genetically mutated anthropomorphic shark that has been sighted. Landmarks Other additional landmarks include the boathouse and the cave. Aside from the main camp, most of the island is filled with trees and mountains, one of the most famous being the large, one thousand foot-high mountain. Surrounding the island is a large lake known as Lake Wawanakwa. On the other side of the lake is Boney Island. Arts and Crafts Center The Arts and Crafts Center is a building that appeared during Total Drama Island. Its main purpose was to store items that could be used for recreational purposes or items for challenges and as a shed for Chef Hatchet's motorcycle. Chris McLean also mentioned that it was originally used as an outhouse. It is first mentioned in the Total Drama Island episode Up the Creek when Geoff mentions having made a gift for Bridgette there. Its only physical appearance to date was in the Total Drama Island episode That's Off the Chain!, where the campers were building their bikes for the Motocross Race challenge. They used random pieces laying around in the building to build their bikes. The center is where Chef Hatchet keeps his daredevil, road-hog motorcycle. However, Lindsay dismantled the motorcycle and hooked up the engine to Heather's bike because of their alliance. The center is known to be messy, Duncan even jokes and calls it the "Arts and Crap Center." Campfire Pit The Campfire Pit is where the Campfire Ceremonies take place. It is here that a member of the losing team from each challenge is voted out of the competition. In the ceremony, the host hand out marshmallows to those who were safe with the sole contestant not to receive any would be revealed as the one voted off. During Total Drama Island, the losing team would have to chose which among themselves to eliminate. This voting process is changed for Return to Total Drama Island, where the winning team determines who from the losing team will be eliminated. The Campfire Pit would also be featured physically at times not related to the Campfire Ceremony. During Total Drama Island, it was the setting in the first where Chris announced the two teams. The Awake-A-Thon challenge was conducted here in the episode The Big Sleep. At the beginning of the episode Phobia Factor, the campers gather following the previous episode's elimination to discuss their fears after it was inadvertently discovered that Courtney was afraid of green jelly when Beth offered her a green gelatin with a gummy worm inside. When it was presumed that a psycho killer was on the loose during the episode Hook, Line, and Screamer, Gwen tried to have everyone stay in the Campfire Pit so that they would all stick together. She was unsuccessful as the others began leaving for one reason or another to be picked off by the killer, revealed to be Chef for a secret survival challenge. Dock of Shame The Dock of Shame is what the eliminated campers pass through before leaving the island. It is also where the campers arrived in the first episode of Total Drama Island, during which is was destroyed by them due to the large amount of weight put on it during a photo, but it was presumably rebuilt. Every time a team loses a challenge, they must report to the campfire ceremony, where one camper is voted off and is forced to walk the Dock of Shame. Previously, eliminated campers would leave the island by riding the Loser Boat to Playa Des Losers. However, recent events have forced a change for Return to Total Drama Island. The result was the construction of an extension to the dock called the Hurl of Shame, which is a catapult that launches the eliminated campers from Camp Wawanakwa towards Boney Island. History The woods surrounding the camp is home to many of the recurring and particularly dangerous animals on the show, such as the bear and the Sasquatchanakwa. The camp grounds themselves are loathed by nearly all of the campers, as the cabins are filled with roaches, the food is disgusting and the bathrooms are absolutely repulsive. In order to get the campers to even arrive on the show, Chris had lied to them by saying it was a five star resort. Interestingly, on an island right next to the camp is a fancy resort known as the Playa Des Losers, to which campers would be shipped once they were eliminated from the game. Return to Total Drama Island As a result of losing the second Russian Roulette challenge on the ninth week of Total Drama Academy: Year One, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Izzy, and Tyler joined Lindsay and Owen, whose punishment from losing a previous challenge was carried over, along with newcomers Alejandro and Sierra in having to spend their two week break from school competing in an all series of challenges back on Camp Wawanakwa. This time around, the host is Blaineley with Josh as her assistant and new chef Ricardo Balbone Montez de la Vasquez Asa Loca. Eliminated contestants will no longer be sent to Playa Des Losers, but instead to a cabin that had been built on Boney Island. It has been revealed that some sort of accident took place in Lake Wawanakwa between the time Total Drama Island ended and Return to Total Drama Island began. While the lake has since been cleaned up, it resulted in a nasty side-effect, which is presumably the mutated shark. As a result, sailors are too afraid to drive boats out toward Camp Wawanakwa, thus requiring the contestants to arrive by helicopter and be sent to Boney Island by a new contraption called the Hurl of Shame. Trivia * This is the first-ever location that the contestants arrived to in the Total Drama series. Gallery Background4.jpg Background2.jpg Background5.jpg Woods.jpg Category:Locations Category:Return to Total Drama Island Locations